


His Daddy File

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [111]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 6





	His Daddy File

When Tony came to find Talia and Heimdall, he was surprised to see you curled up with Heimdall. He couldn’t tell if the two of you were resting or not, so he stepped in quietly. Opening your eyes, you looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “We watched his Daddy file.”

“Awe.” Tony crouched by the two of you and kissed Heimdall’s head. “He’d be so proud of you, son.”

Hearing that, he looked over and smiled. “Thanks, Dad. He’ll come home one day.”

Tony smiled right back. “I know it.” He squeezed his shoulder before peeking on the bed at Talia. “Did you bore her?” He chuckled.

Heimdall shook his head. “She was telling me stories and nodded off.” He shrugged. “Granted, they was a lot of babbling when she got excited…”

Tony smiled lovingly at her sleeping form.

“Sounds familiar.” You giggled. “I told Ben I’d offer for us to watch the boys so he can get some time with Bucky and Steve. You okay with that?” You asked your husband.

Tony hummed and nodded. “Yeah, of course. Any specific day or you have to check with the serum husband’s first?”

You chuckled. “No day in mind, but soon. Ben needs it.”

Heimdall nodded in agreement. “I’m used to their absence. But Ben’s not.” He spoke up. “Want me to help with them?” He offered.

You nodded. “I think that’d be great.”

Tony smiled proudly at him. “You’re great with Talia, and we’ll probably need all the help we can get.” he agreed. “And after, how about we go to that new tech store and find you a project? You can work on it alone, in my lab, while I work on other stuff.”

He blushed. “Well, I can show you what I’ve been working on lately first if you want.” He pointed to what he was working on.

You watched as Tony’s face lit up and he nodded. “I’d love that.”

“I’ll go lay the princess down and see if I can talk to the guys.” You smiled and kissed Heimdall’s head before standing. “You two can talk tech.”

Tony looked excited at that and went to sit by Heimdall as you walked out with Talia. “So, show me, kiddo.”

Heimdall shyly began explaining what he was building. “I used a battery from a watch.”

* * *

After you got her into her room, you wondered to the twin’s nursery. You smiled as both were asleep in their cribs and rubbed their middles before going to the guys room shyly. Knocking, you hoped they agreed.

Bucky was quick to answer, having just changed into pajamas. “Oh, hey doll.” He smiled tiredly. “Everything okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I was wondering if you’d like me and Tony to watch the boys one of these days so you could spend it with Ben.”

Bucky tilted his head a little. “Sometime soon? Or in general?”

“Soon. Maybe in the next week?” You answered.

He hummed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll ask Steve. Did Ben say something?” He wondered.

You gave him a sad smile. “He misses you guys, and I think it’s getting to him.” You admitted. “It was my idea to offer to watch the twins for you, though. I think all three of you could use the time together.”

“Thanks, doll. We’ll get back to you.” He stood up straight and brought you in for a hug. “Thanks for your help with everything.”

“You’re welcome, Bucky.” You hugged him back. “You guys are family, I’ll always help.”

He pulled back just enough to kiss your cheek. “I really can’t thank you enough.” He squeezed you.

“Get some sleep, that’s how you can.” You teased.

“As tired as I am, I don’t think it’ll come easy.” He smiled, eyeing you. “I’ve never seen those pajamas.” He suddenly said, chuckling.

You looked down and laughed. “That’s because I’m usually in one of the guys’ shirts.” You pointed out. “Living with a bunch of guys means a plethora of shirts to sleep in.” You teased.

“You’ve never worn one of mine.” He winked. “I personally think they’re soft.” He rubbed at his. “When they’re not covered in spit up that is.” He laughed.

“Well, maybe another time.” You poked him. “Yeah, once everyone is done having kids, we’ll all need new spit-up free clothes.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah, true.” He got quiet for a moment. “Are you done? Or not sure?”

You blushed. “Once more, then we’re done.” You told him. “Not for at least a few years, though. I like the school aged gap- waiting until the youngest is in school first.” It made life a tiny easier.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I think we’ll all be done after that.” He said quietly. “I love our boys, but I think we’re set.” He ran a hand through his hair.

You nodded, squeezing his arm. “You’ll be great with them as they grow.” You said assuringly. “The boys love you, and the girls just adore your hair.” You smiled.

He laughed and blushed at that. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He shook his head. “I’ll let you get to whatever you were doin’.” He told you. “I’ll let you know what Stevie says.”

You nodded. “Sounds great.” You smiled up at him before stepping back.

* * *

As you moved back towards where Tony and Heimdall were, Ben’s words kept playing over and over in your head. You didn’t know how to approach the situation, but it was getting to you. Deciding to push it off until bedtime, you pushed it to the back of your mind.

You leaned against Heimdall’s doorway, listening to their conversation for a moment. While many of his mannerisms screamed ‘Thor’, he was much more like Tony than you had ever expected. It was a perfect combination, you felt. Knocking on the door, you smiled when they looked over. “How are my tech loves?”

Tony glanced up at you, a proud look on his face. “Good.” He nodded. “Heimdall’s teaching me.”

Grinning, you walked in. “Wow. There’s things the Tony Stark doesn’t know?”

Heimdall laughed a little at that. “Small things.” He grinned.

“I’m sure that’s refreshing.” You kissed Tony’s head as you went to sit on the bed. While you didn’t completely understand some things that they talked about, you still enjoyed listening. You laid on the bed slightly, watching Heimdall point to different things. Your mind slowly calmed down as you listened.

Tony glanced over to you after they finished, grinning. “I think we put her to sleep.”

Heimdall looked over and giggled. “Silly momma.”

Tony hugged Heimdall to him. “Super silly. How about we grab your brother and go eat ice cream downstairs?”

“Yes!” He did his best to do an excited whisper.

Tony chuckled and helped him stand once he did. “I think we have some chocolate sauce, too.” He said as they both walked out. “Sprinkles or no sprinkles?”

“Probably sprinkles.” Heimdall nodded, going with him into Ben’s room.

Tony smiled brightly as he knocked against the door. “Hey kid, wanna join us for ice cream?”

Heimdall looked hopeful towards his brother. Ben shook his head. “No, thanks, Tony.”

Tony bit his lip. “You sure? I miss hanging with you.”

Heimdall felt for his dad and begged Ben with his eyes to come. “I’m not hungry.” He shrugged.

“We can just talk.” Tony shrugged. “You can tell me about school, or about what you’re drawing…”

Sighing, Ben put his sketch pad away. “Okay.” He agreed, getting up.

Tony took it as a win and smiled instantly. “Awesome.”

The three of them made their way down to the kitchen, an awkward silence taking over. Heimdall pushed his brother slightly as Tony got the ice cream. “Why are you being mean?” He snapped at his younger brother.

“I’m not.” Ben frowned.

Heimdall crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, you are!” He stomped his small foot. “Dad’s doing his best and you’re still upset with him!” He glared. “He loves you, and you’re being a butthead.”

Ben huffed. “I dunno why you’re mad at me. He’s your dad, not mine!”

Tony just stared at the boys as they bickered, unsure what to do. While he didn’t want them fighting, he didn’t want to risk making it worse, either. “Because he sees you as his!” Heimdall pointed out. “HE LOVES YOU!”

“I already have one, two of them, I don’t need him!” Ben fought back, not really knowing what he was saying.

Heimdall’s eyes watered. “You wanted him as Papa, you got him as Papa.” He reminded him. “You’re lucky, Ben!” He pushed past him, throwing his sketchbook onto the floor before running upstairs.

Tony watched him go and sighed, setting everything down. He crouched and picked up the sketchbook, handing it to Ben. “I’ll talk to him. That wasn’t nice.”

Ben glanced down, nodding as he took it back. “Thanks.” He said softly.

“And I do love you, but if you don’t want to call me Papa anymore…I’ll respect that, okay?” He told him as he stood. “I’m proud of who you are, and I consider you a son in every sense of the word.” He patted his back before going after Heimdall.

Tearing up, Ben looked up after him, confused. He figured Tony might’ve been mad, or upset at what he had said. Hearing what Tony said, though, was entirely different. He sniffled and held his sketchbook close to him, not sure how to feel. He decided to go find you to talk to you. He shuffled up to the elevators, hoping you weren’t with Heimdall.

* * *

The weather was gloomy, but thankfully, Heimdall was learning not to cause a thunderstorm when he was upset. Instead he’d have other forms of coping, like working on projects or reading. So, he’d gone straight to his room, and locked the door, angry with his brother. He went to his bed and wiped at his eyes. He hated that Ben so easily dismissed his dad after everything he’d done for him.

Feeling the bed move, you shifted, surprised to see a very upset Heimdall. Had you fallen asleep in his room? You blinked. “What’s wrong?” You sat up, rubbing at your eyes to wake up.

“Ben was mean to Dad.” He sniffed.

You woke up fully at that and brought him into a hug. “He was?” You felt bad for being too late and figured you could’ve prevented it.

He nodded. “Dad asked him to join us for ice cream, and he called him Tony.” He whined.

You sagged. “Was dad upset?” You squeezed him.

“I think, but he didn’t show it. I don’t think he wanted to let Ben see him sad.”

You nodded, knowing that it sounded like Tony. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t know Ben was that upset.” You held him close.

“Mrs. Stark, Benjamin is quite upset, and looking for you.” JARVIS spoke up.

Heimdall peeked up at you, pulling back to let you go. “I’ll come back as soon as I can, okay?” You offered, just as there was a knock at the door.

Tony peeked in, giving you a sad smile. “Hi, didn’t know you were awake.”

“I…locked the door.” Heimdall muttered, confused, but shook it off.

“Sorry, little sir.” JARVIS spoke. “He was worried.”

Heimdall gave his dad a half hearted glare as you walked over to him. “I’ll make a nice dinner after for everyone, and you can help, okay?” You glanced towards Heimdall.

Heimdall nodded shyly. “Thanks, Mom.” He sighed sadly.

With one last smile to your son, and a peck to your husband’s cheek, you went to find Ben. You walked down the hall to his room. “Ben, honey?”

“Come in, mom.” You could tell he was crying.

You walked in worriedly, quickly going to his bed. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He sniffed. “I was mean to Tony, I guess, and Heimdall made me feel bad.” He explained. “And then Tony was really nice to me, and I’m confused.”

You felt for Tony, but nodded, running a hand through his hair. “What’re you most confused about?”

“I was so mad at him, and thought if he could forget me so easily…” He sighed. “But then he said that if I don’t want to call him ‘Papa’ anymore, he respects that. That he considers me a son in every sense of the word.” It always amazed you at how grown up your kids sounded when they were down.

You played with his hair. “Well, what made you wanna stop calling him Papa, for good?” You asked gently.

He sighed. “He forgot me at school! How can you forget someone you love?”

When he looked up at you, you cupped his face. “It happens, baby. I promise you he had no intention on leaving you. Plus you were in the principal’s office, right?” He nodded, and you kissed his forehead. “He’s scatterbrained at times.” You said teasingly. “Remember the time he almost brought you boys to school in his boxers?”

“Oh.” He blinked. “Yeah, that was bad.” He nodded. “They were his rubber ducky ones we got him for Christmas.” He giggled lightly.

You smiled, giggling a little with him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

His face lit up. “Yeah!”

You gave him a small smile. “I think he forgot my birthday last year.”

That made him gasp, looking shocked. “NO! How?!”

“Remember how your dads brought you and your brother in with breakfast?” You continued as he nodded. “Well that was the first sign, and then I got your sister ready for the day. Usually he has breakfast delivered for everyone and is really extravagant about it. I didn’t mind the not extravagant part but he never actually said ‘Happy Birthday’.” You explained.

Ben shook his head. “Why didn’t you get mad?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

You shrugged a little. “I knew he was probably really busy with work, and probably stressed or dealing with a project.” You explained. “He shows me every day how much he loves me. I don’t mind because I know that I mean so much to him.”

He looked down at your explanation. “So, I kinda was mean?”

“Baby boy, you’re young. You’re not being mean.” You assured him. “You aren’t trying to hurt him on purpose. You’re acting how your gut tells you, that’s all.” You shrugged. “How about while Heimdall helps me make dinner…you draw Tony, or Papa, whatever you want to call him, a rubber ducky?” You chuckled.

He smiled at that, nodding. “I’ve called him Papa since I can remember.” He said softly. “I’d feel wrong stopping now. You think he’ll forgive me?”

“He’d probably tell you that there’s nothing to forgive.” You kissed his head. “Especially with a drawing. He’s been wanting one to put in his office.” You hugged him tight. “You’re his son, Ben. No matter what.”

He sniffed again, feeling bad as he nuzzled to you. “Thanks, Mom. I’m sorry. I should prolly tell Heimdall sorry, too. He told me I was lucky.”

You smiled at him. “Your brothers. You’ll fight. He still loves you, too. Even though I dread to see you two in ten years.” You teased.


End file.
